Let me be me!
by Kiwi-chann
Summary: Emiko leads a double life; The one her mother controls and the one her mother doesn't know about. After sixteen years of torture, Emiko is ready to confront her mother, but will it work, or will she have live the rest of her school life changing clothes multiple times a day? M for language later one. It's rough...


"_Mrs Takahara! Ms Takahara! Are the current allegations that are in all of the papers and magazines true?"  
"Is it really true that you're doing nothing about the current situation?"  
"Ms Haruka Takahara! Please answer my question!"  
"Wait!"  
_"I will not be answering any more of your questions..." and the woman in the spotlight walked out of conference the hall.

A voice could be heard distantly as Emiko slowly rose from her bed.  
"Emiko! Wake up you have school, and I need to drop you off!" A woman shouted from the ground floor.  
"Yeah, yeah..." Emiko hardly shouted and her voice crackled. She knew her mother didn't hear her but she didn't bother saying it again.  
Her Purple and black hair was slightly wavy and Knotty after sleeping on wet hair, not bothering to dry it before she went to bed.  
She began to tug a brush through it and a second later her phone beeps.  
"Really? This early?" She plodded over to where her phone was with the brush casually staying her her matted hair.  
She opened the message and sighed.  
_'Dnt 4get, we have band practice mine after skool! xx'_

It was Naruto, A good friend of hers from ages ago. The phone slightly vibrated while she texted him back.

_'Naru, how can I forget? Silly :) Oh and stop texting me like an illiterate fool! :D See ya in school! Xx' _

Emiko had a wide grin on her face when she sent that last text.  
Naruto and Emiko have been friends since they were kids, he always looked out for her, and she did him. Both their parents know each other well.

She set her phone down and continued with her wild hair. After tugging and taming her hair she was ready to get dressed. This was her most hated part of the morning. You see Emiko's mother is a very important person, the kind of important where image is everything. The way she sees it is; if my children do not look presentable enough then people will judge me harshly and make assumptions about me specifically on that alone. So since Emiko was a kid her mother has made her wear what she thinks is best for her own image. Emiko used to ask all the time why she wasn't allowed to dress like the other kids and her mother gave her the same answer every time; _'If you dress sloppy like all the other kids, people will think that mummy doesn't look after you properly, then they'll think I'm too unfit for my own job. Do you understand Emiko? You'll do this for me, won't you?'  
_Eventually she gave up asking and just did what she was told.  
Remembering that fake coo she spoke to her with on that day makes Emiko feel physically sick. she pushed the memory away and shuffled slowly to her scary wardrobe.

She looked through her wardrobe looking to what horrid jumper and skirt she should wear today.  
Reluctantly she picked a loose black v-neck jumper and a knee length red tartan skirt.  
Looking in the mirror she had the same disgusted look on her face like every morning.  
"Ugh! Why have I got to dress like a friggen nun? Sai doesn't get this shit any more!"  
She sighed and went under her bed and pulled out a giant box.  
In this box was the one thing that kept Emiko from being called a nerdy freak.

She pulled out a pair of dull turquoise skinny jeans with one long chain on the front and one on the back. Then a top that said _'You'll love my dark side' _Written in big black letters with a 'cute' bunny on it. She then took out a Black and bright blue hoodie and folded it on top of the top and jeans.  
Last but not least she took out a pair of pure white creepers. She quickly folded the box back up and pushed it back under her bed.  
After finding the giant black shoulder bad she used for school, she put her clothes and shoes in her bag and then crammed in the few books she needed.  
"Emiko! You need to eat now! Or you'll be walking to school, I have important stuff to do today!" Her mother shouted up to her sounding frustrated.  
"Yeah I know!" She shouted back at her.  
She realised she didn't have time to do her make-up, so she just squished it into her bag.

After practically dragging her bag down stairs to the kitchen, she scoffed down some toast and a glass of water. Her older brother Sai was sat at the table grinning at her.  
"Emi, your bag is mighty large today, mum might get suspicious eventually" He spoke way too calmly, which he knew Emiko hated.  
"Look, you don't know what it's like, she stopped dressing you when you were like ten okay, I'm sixteen and my mother still picks my clothes out for me, that's why I do this. Hell if I didn't I would be the loner around school with no life!" She whisper-shouted to Sai making sure their mother couldn't hear.  
"I know, I know, just try and talk with her, she might actually listen to you." Sai said sounding insightful, but even he knew that wouldn't work.  
"I know, but if she's so bothered about appearances, why is my hair still purple? I thought she would have made me dye it by now. Also, why hasn't she flipped out about the black bits yet?" Emiko gestured tugging at it.  
"Well I think she's either dropping her defences, and slowly you will be able to dress 'normally', or she feels bad for making you wear this-" He pointed to her clothes. "And if you take your time and don't nag her, she might be okay with you wearing what you want." Sai quietly spoke sounding even more insightful than last time.  
"Okay that time, you were actually useful, thanks." She smiled warmly at her older brother.

Emiko kind of admires him, although she'd never admit it. He's calm, he has the cool demeanour that if you don't know him, you assume he doesn't freak out about exams or get worried over stupid things. There is only one school year between Emiko and Sai, he has some really cool friends too, but he's eighteen and she's sixteen. If you were to look at them when they were together, you would think they were more of a couple then brother and sister. His short jet black hair and her radiant, long purple hair. Their facial features are so unalike, people must think they're adopted. Emiko has green eyes, Sai has really dark brown, almost black.  
Emiko has a small, smooth nose, Sai has a long, lender, almost sharp nose.  
Overall Emiko has soft smooth features, Sai has sharp almost squared features.  
Unlike Emiko, he isn't forced into stupid clothes, as he got older, his mother loosened the reins and eventually just took them off altogether. He dresses pretty normally. Casual shirts and tops. Cardigans and jackets. Jeans and trainers. Normal guy clothes.  
Emiko's wardrobe on the other hand was filled with plain boring v-neck jumpers, plain tops and an array of the most disgusting skirts you could find. Luckily the shoes were normal, mainly black flats.

"Are you two ready to go yet? I have some very important meetings today and I can't be late." Haruka walked into the kitchen with her many folders and bag.  
"Yep." was all Emiko said to her mother.  
They both gathered their things and walked towards the door.


End file.
